Lily and James(re-done version of l&j my version)
by nats56
Summary: Well....chap 5 just uploaded....I'm already workin on 6...chap 5 was basically a setter....well see!r/r!!
1. Lily

Authors note: Hey peoples........this is a total rewrite......so if it looks different its because it is........im going to try and make it better........alot better.Okay?  
  
  
  
Oh by the way, a couple of things you need to know to understand :  
  
-Mr Evans is a wizard, Mrs Evans not(or appears to be, you'll understand later on in the story)  
  
-Pet is Petunia,  
  
-Pet is actually nice to Lily, yet she is jealous of Lily  
  
-Pet is not ugly like a horse she is after all a normal person  
  
-Pet is 16 when Lily is 11  
  
-Lily has a magical power.....that power is.........aaaaawww......I think I'll let you read and find out!  
  
Okay, that's about it. Bye Bye (p.s. read on :P)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
Ever since Petunia was eleven, she had been expecting her letter from Hogwarts or any other school of witchcraft and wizardry but not once did it ever happen. She had been unlucky, that was all.......right?  
  
  
  
As Pet was getting out of the shower, she heard her mother telling her younger sister Lily that she was to go down for breakfast and that she had received a letter.  
  
That was when it clicked.  
  
Her sister was eleven and had probably been invited to Hogwarts. Pet was of course jealous about the fact that her sister would probably be attending Hogwarts; but she wouldn't let that get in between the incredible relationship she had with her sister.  
  
Ever since Pet knew she wasn't a witch, she had hoped that her younger sister wouldn't become one either; yet she knew she was wishing for the impossible.  
  
She had hoped that her father's magical genes wouldn't be given to anyone if they weren't given to her, but yet she knew they had been given to her sister ever since Lily had been five years old.  
  
It was one day when they were out shopping and they were at the pet store. Lily had seen the dogs and kittens in the window and had just started crying when they looked at her. It was as if they were talking to her. It was as if she understood them.  
  
Then Lily stopped crying and walked away. As she walked away the puppies and kittens somehow got through the glass windows and followed her out. That was about a year before Pet had learned about Hogwarts and that she hadn't been accepted.  
  
That was the year before she learned that her sister was indeed a witch still growing and that she herself was a "squib" as the wizards called it. Pet had learned where her dad went to work and everything else about the magical world.  
  
That year she found out that her bestfriend had been taken by a dark wizard named Voldermort.  
  
A dark wizard rising.....sought out for. A wizard she HATED!  
  
That was when Petunia Evans decided right then and there not to treat her sister any differently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans  
  
  
  
"Lily!! Come down for breakfast!" screamed Mrs Evans, for the millionth time. "You've got a letter!!"  
  
When Lily heard the mentioning of the letter, she quickly brushed her auburn hair into a quick ponytail and put on a tank top and litterally jumped the stairs.  
  
"Hi mum! Who did I get the letter from?" Lily wondered aloud while eyeing the toast, eggs, bacon and sausage on the kitchen counter.  
  
Mrs Evans seeing her youngest daughter's eyes wandering around the plate, replied "The letter is from Hogwarts" She added "- and that plate is for you Lily".  
  
Lily took the plate like a hungry lion pouncing on its prey and started to gulp down the food.  
  
While chewing Lily muttered "Hog*munch*warts*munch*What*munch*kind of place*munch*is that?*munch*"  
  
Mrs Evans, deep in thought, was interrupted by her jolly husband, John Evans.  
  
"Hi Molly! Hi Lily! Where's Pet?"  
  
Mr.Evans went up to Mrs Evans ear and whispered so that little nosy ones couldn't hear him.  
  
He muttered "Molly, dear, did Lily get her acceptance letter from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes John, she did. I was about to explain to her what Hogwarts is. I was going to ask you to take her to Diagon Alley tomorrow since you know where it is and I can't go!"  
  
"Sure honey, I'll take her tomorrow, and maybe today you can explain things to her and maybe go shopping for muggle-" but he was interrupted by his wife's glare. "-sorry I meant to say normal clothes."  
  
"Ummmmm sure John. Do you want me to tell her where you actually work? Do you want me to tell her everything? The fact that I'm muggle and also that im not her real mum?And that her sister is a squib as you call her and everything else?"  
  
"Yes Molly. I want you to tell her everything! But don't tell her your not her real mum!!!!!!"  
  
"Well alright honey!"  
  
Just as they finished their private conversation, Petunia walked in.  
  
Now Petunia, she wasn't like the average girl. She may have looked like one, but she was different...she had morals...she had a different way of looking at the world.  
  
Petunia had the usual blonde hair and green eyes. She was good looking.....sexy......she had boys all over her....but her heart was stuck on one boy. A boy that would bring nothing but trouble. A JOCK!!!!!!  
  
"Hi mum, hi dad, hi Lily. I heard you got a letter Lily? Who was it from?" asked a rather hungry Petunia.  
  
Pet saw the plate with the the bacon, eggs, toast and sausage. Then she saw the apple and bowl of cereal. She really would of like to have the big breakfast but she was on a diet. She thought she was too fat.  
  
"Oh...., I got a letter from Hogwarts. I don't know what the letter looks like, I just came down and started eating. Oh mum, can I have an other serving of bacon?"  
  
"Sure honey,but wait a second, the bacon is still cooking." replied her mom in front of the stove.  
  
"Lily I dont know how you can eat that much and stay so small. How do you do it? Asked a rather jealous Pet  
  
"Metabolism, dear Pet.You should know that shouldn't you?" replied sarcasticly Lily with a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Oh shut up brat face!! At least I dont look like a horse!" replied Pet as a comeback (a/n : sorry I had to say it!!)  
  
"Your right you look like a rat!!" laughed Lily while sputtering other frightful words.  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do so"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do s-"  
  
"ENOUGH GIRLS!!" They're father interrupted. "Well I'm off to work. See you all tonight. Hopefully all in one piece!" He added and on that note he laughed, kissed Lily and Pet on the forehead, and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye John, dont forget tomorrow. Make sure you wont have to work."  
  
"I won't forget. Have a nice day. Oh Lily! Maybe when I get home tonight you can explain to me what kind of letter you got?huh?"  
  
"Sure dad! Mum can I go play with Joe, Tom and Ryan and the rest of the guys. I wanted to play some football before lunch!?"  
  
"Honey, we have to have a nice long talk about Hogwarts. And I have to explain a couple of things to you. And then we have to go shopping, you need new clothes! So maybe you can later on, maybe tomorrow!"  
  
"Ahh, fine mom I'll call Ryan and tell him I can't go out and play, because my mum and I have to talk and then we have to go shopping and its a whole day thing!.....................Am I in trouble again??"  
  
"No Lily your not in trouble, and please go change cause were going to the BIG mall, the one about 3 hours away from here"  
  
"Why do I have to change?" Lily asked even though she knew the answer to that question.  
  
"Because Lily your not in clothes that are feminin in any way shape or form, the only thing feminin about you right now is your bra and even there its a sports bra."  
  
"Fine mum I'll go change!" she was half way up the stairs running when her mom screamed.  
  
"LILY EVANS STOP RUNNING UP THE STAIRS, ONE DAY YOU'LL SLIP AND FALL AND BREAK YOUR NECK!!!" yelled a quite furious Mrs Evans.  
  
"Fine mum!"  
  
An exasperated Mrs Evans whisper's to her daughter Pet's ear.  
  
"Pet go up there and help her pick something to wear you know she'll be up there for a half hour wondering what to wear to meet up with my standards!"  
  
"Fine mum, ill go help my darling siter who never does anything wrong!" on her corny little joke Pet started giggling and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Lily's room  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
"I finally found it!" Proudly she held up a nice jumper.She found the rest of her "needed" articles of clothing and as she was about to find some dress shoes her sister walked in and gasped  
  
"Oh my god, you can actually dress worth something!!!!! Im sooo.......proud of you Lily!!!!!!! You can actually dress like a girl and not a guy!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Pet! And help me find my dress shoes that mom bought. And by the way this is a stupid outfit mum bought me not something I would ever wear even if i was trying to look like a girl."  
  
"Ah man and I thought you could actually dress yourself." Pet said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Shut up and get out Petty" on that she jumped on her sister and started tickling her. 10 minutes later Pet managed to get out.  
  
"Get off me Lily your outfit will be all wrinkled." yelled furiously Petunia Evans.  
  
"Do I look like I care?!?!?!" screamed back Lily.  
  
"No but I for one do care and so does mum." she pushed her sister off her and got up. she unwrinckled her own clothes and helped her sister unwrinckle her clothes.  
  
"There now take your hair out of that ponytail and find me your brush."  
  
"No i want to keep my ponytail in Pet" yelled Lily like a small child being prived of its favorite toy.  
  
"No." Pet yanked her ponytail out and found Lily's brush. She sat her sister down even with the whines and muttering. An other 10 minutes passed and she had brushed Lily's hair intp a beautiful "Do". Lily looked like a doll. And she hated every moment of it!  
  
"Okay now let me go brush my teeth so I can go downstairs so we can leave. Are you coming pet?"  
  
"NO!..............This is time for you and your mother."  
  
"Fine, geez you'd swear she was telling me something that would change my life!" replied Lily a little baffled from her sister's outburst.  
  
"You'll see" replied Petunia mysteriously  
  
"What are you talkin about? Well I don't have time to worry about that. I have to go down now!" What the catch really was, was Lily really didn't know what she was about to find out, she thought it was just one of those silly shopping adventures with her mom, where she would get big speaches about her not dressing feminine enough. While she was pondering on that thought she rushed off to the kitchen. Pet sighed and followed after her bouncy and cheerfull sister, also known as Lily.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
At the front door before leaving  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
"Pet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Were leaving!!!!!!!!!!" said a little nervous Mrs Evans.  
  
"Oh Lily, grab that letter of yours!" Mrs Evans added without further ado.  
  
"Fine mum, but can we just leave I'm really uncomfortable in this stupid dress and I also want to be home when dad gets home!" replied a whinny Lily  
  
"Fine, as soon as Pet comes down here"  
  
"PPPPPPPEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!!!" cried Lily this time.  
  
"Im coming im almost there!!!GGGGGGEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ" screamed back Petunia Evans.  
  
While Ms. Evans was fixing her skirt and Lily was finding a way to get out of her dress, without her mum noticing, Pet walked down the stairs!  
  
"I'm here mom!"  
  
"Okay Pet, no party's, you may have Vernon over and a few friends maximum 10 friends over, i left some money on the counter! You can either go shopping or order pizza's or something! Ooh and last but not least BEHAVE!!!!!! If I come back and this house is a mess I will be very upset and someone will suffer the consequences!" replied sternly yet with a hint of niceness to it(A/n : dont even know if thats a word)  
  
"It wasn't me" screamed Lily out of nowhere "Oh......sorry mum reflex!"  
  
"Well were off! Lily get that letter of yours!" On that note Mrs Evans left the house with Lily hot on her heels with the letter of course, in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey guys!!!!! SSSooooooo.............. what did you guys think? its an edited version. Where I think it's sooo much better than the first time written!!! Well later peoples!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Toodles  
  
Nat 


	2. Lily and the eyes!

Author's note: This chapter will be the car ride between Lily and her mother….her learning that she's a witch...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I noticed everybody or almost every one says the characters are J.K. Rowlings so don't sue... blah, blah, blah! Well…all I want to say is the characters you do recognize are of course without a doubt J.K. Rowling's but everything including their personality's, the plots.... anything that J.K. Rowling has not declared is mine, mine, mine muaaaahhhh lol! Well read on you peoples!!!!  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
To Lily's surprise she finds out more about herself; the side she never knew existed.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
The car ride  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Okay so what your trying to tell me is that I'm a witch!?!?!?" exclaimed a Lily a little too confused.  
  
Was her mom on drugs? Was she taking medication and had forgotten to take it? Was she crazy?  
  
"Honey, open the Letter from Hogwarts." Molly Evans waited for her daughter to take the envelope  
  
"Lily darling, Hogwarts…is a school for wizards and witches. It is formally called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
Molly Evans paused for a little breather. "Believe it Lily. Where do you think your father goes every day? Where do you think you get the magic? All those weird things that happen… that have no logical explanation? Like that time when you were five… we went shopping…"  
  
She paused again to see if she had Lily's attention. She did so she continued on "It's certainly not from me, not that there's anything wrong with magic but I'm a muggle."  
  
Molly saw the look of confusion on her daughter's face and explained herself. "Lily a muggle is a term that wizards and witches use to describe a human being with no magical powers. Your a pure blood! I think that's what they call you, you see, your mother is a Witch. I amyou're your birth mother! I know this must be a lot for you to handle but it's time you knew the truth!"  
  
Molly could see a total and utter look of confusion in the auburn haired girl. Like as if this was all a joke being played on her. She couldn't begin to imagine the thoughts going trhough Lily's head. Knowing that her mother wasn't really her birth mother, that she was a witch. That she was about to attend Hogwarts. A School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Poor her!  
  
Molly decided to continue. "Your sister is a 'squib'. And your father's a powerful wizard. He's works for the Ministry of Magic." exclaimed Mrs Evans a little out of breath.  
  
A pause of about five minutes while both of them thought over the new prospects of Lily's life.  
  
Molly Evans decided that she should end the silence.  
  
"If you have any more questions, you may ask me…and if I don't know the answers keep them and tonight your father will explain more to you." Since she could see Lily already deep in thought she added.  
  
"By the way tomorrow don't make plans because you and your father will spend the day in Diagon Alley. That's a kind of magical mall; that's where you will find all your school supplies and much, much more."  
  
An other ten minutes passed before Mrs Evans once again spoke first.  
  
"Well Lily do you have any questions?" asked a rather worried Mrs Evans.  
  
"Well…first! What will become of me…if I go to Hogwarts? asked a shocked Lily.  
  
While her mother pondered on that prospect Lily, formulated other interesting questions.  
  
"Ask your Father! He will probably be able to clear it up. After all he is a wizard. Anymore questions Lily? Or do you want to wait until your father comes home to ask him some questions?" asked a hopeful mother.  
  
"Well were going shopping at the moment so I would like to let myself get over the shock for the 2 hours that we have left in the car and…I would like to think questions over." replied a weirded out Lily.  
  
"By the way mum, would you happen to have any pen and paper? I would like to write down my questions." asked a hopeful Lily.  
  
What happened if she forgot most of her questions? Especially the important ones? What if… Lily started to ponder and question her own thoughts.  
  
"Well… I don't have pen and paper Lils, but I have to stop at the gas station and I'll buy you some there."  
  
"Oh…no need mum"  
  
"Don't worry about it Lily I will anyways."  
  
"Oh alright mum" answered Lily, giving in, knowing she would never win this fight.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
2 minutes later they stopped at the gas station  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Lily's mother got out of the car; got a pad of paper and some pens, 2 soda's, 2 ice cream bars and a bag of chips. She paid and came back to the car.  
  
While Lily's mum was buying 'the supplies needed for the rest of the car ride' a man in the forest eyed the car with the 'special child' (Lily) in it.  
  
Lily saw the bush ruffle and locked the car.  
  
A few nerving minutes passed and Lily finally saw her mum come out of the store.  
  
She unlocked the car so her mum wouldn't ask questions and kept to her regular routine like as if nothing had been seen in the bushes. Yet she could have sworn she had seen yellow eyes. Yellow piercing eyes. EVIL eyes.  
  
She took the bags from her mum and told her to keep on driving.  
  
She knew from that moment on that she had indeed been watched the other night. She had seen those same ugly yellow eyes peer through the window of her bedroom. She had been nervous and had spent the night with her parents…in fear…of those yellow eyes. She knew from that moment on she was… that she was…SPECIAL.  
  
Her thoughts were pushed away by the urge to jot down questions that her father could answer. But every so often, she would see those eyes. Yet she would push them away and formulate more questions she needed answers to.  
  
Not too long later, she wondered if she should tell her father about those eyes always on her, but decided to shrug it off, since he would probably take it the wrong way. And over react.  
  
**************************  
  
In no time they were at the mall shopping away.  
  
Her mother had let Lily pick clothes she had really wanted to wear and to show her mum that she wasn't a total loss of a girl, she bought a nice skirt with a suitable top.  
  
The reason Lily had tried on the skirt and the dress was because she knew she would be going to a new school and she would want to show off her new outfits and not some guy pants and a 3 sizes too big sweater. She wanted to impress!  
  
Lily had decided to buy a lot of feminine clothes, from tight pants to tight shirts. Before Lily was to leave she had to buy a bra because she was 'developing'.  
  
Her mother had made her buy some new of practically everything.  
  
Lily wondered how her parents could afford all that clothes, and then quickly remembered her father was the BIG boss at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
  
  
By the time Lily left she had: - a lot of socks, underwear and bra's . She had about five pairs of tight pants. She of course had three pairs of loose pants. Ten new shirts (all on sale). Three sweaters(of course big). Two pairs of new shoes. One pair of running shoes. A new bag. Two skirts (comfortable). Shorts, t-shirts, dress clothes and much more. Just about everything needed for a full year of different clothing, and accessories.  
  
Then there was also what she had at home.  
  
They stayed the hole day and left exhausted. They had made a good couple of trips to the car and to walk back inside and back to the car and back inside...  
  
When they left the mall it was about dinnertime. They stopped at a restaurant on the way and ate in the car.  
  
When they got back home it was around 9:30 pm.  
  
Once back home, Lily interrogated her father. She didn't last too long though. Lily's questioning her father made him very happy, to know that she had such interest in the magical world.  
  
Mr & Mrs Evans finished the night by the fire discussing little issues. Then Lily's father took her in his arms with her envelope, held tight in her hand.  
  
He brought her upstairs to her room and tucked her in.  
  
He was a little curious. His curiosity got the best of him. He opened the envelope and read it's contents. It reminded him of when he got a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
This is what it contained:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTZ SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster : Albus Dumbeldore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf., Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)  
  
  
  
Dear Ms.Evans,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Terms begin on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Farther down in the envelope their was more paper so Mr Evans took it out. It contained this information:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
  
  
Set Books  
  
  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
-The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
  
  
Other equipment:  
  
-1 wand  
  
-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
-1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
-1 telescope  
  
-1set brass scales  
  
-1 wand  
  
Students may also bring an animal of their choice as long as the animal is NOT harmful.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
This year we are attempting to let all the grades go to Hogsmade so here is a form for your parents to fill out!!  
  
APPLICATION FOR PERMISSION TO GO TO HOGSMADE NOTE:  
  
This application will be incomplete and rejected unless accompanied by a parent's signature.  
  
1. NAME _______________________________ DATE OF BIRTH ________________  
  
2. HEIGHT ____________________ WEIGHT __________  
  
3. HOME ADDRESS _________________ CITY/STATE ___________ ZIP _________  
  
4. In 50 words or less, what does "HOGSMEAD TRIP" mean to you?____________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
5. In 50 words or less what does "LATE " mean to you? ________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DETENTION.________________________________________ Signature  
  
Thank you for your interest Please allow four to six days by owl express, for processing. Owl will notify you if you are approved. Please do not try to call or write (we will contact you)  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________Signature of student  
  
_________________________________________Signature of parent or guardian  
  
  
  
After reading all of the letters content's Mr Evans walked out of his daughter's room. He went into his own and talked to his wife for a little while. But what he didn't realise was that some yellow eyes were watching Lily through the window.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Lily dreamt wonderfully that night.  
  
She dreamt of marrying a handsome man with unruly black hair and in her dream she had a child. He also had unruly black hair and most of the handsome man's features.  
  
But their was something intriguing about the little baby boy.  
  
He had Lily's eyes!  
  
She continued to dream peacefully without consciousness of the rest of her dreams. What she didn't realise was that those eyes were watching her through the window. Those ugly, yellow, evil eyes.  
  
The next morning her father woke her up, went into Lily's rooms and woke her up. Mr Evans and Lily both took their showers and ate breakfast. Before Lily knew it she was standing in Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you peoples……………..well please review!!!!!!!!!! Laters!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nat 


	3. James

Authors note : Hey………I'm just letting y'all know that this is still a re-write so I hope its a lot better!!!!   
  
  
Disclaimer : You guys know the drill……I don't think I absolutely need to repeat…..but if I must… Everything recognized is J.K.Rowling's. The one and only!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"JAMES!!!!!!" yelled a very hurried Mr Potter.  
  
"I'm coming dad, what's wrong??" asked an annoyed James.  
  
He hadn't remembered doing anything wrong recently. But his memory could come in short a lot of times.   
  
In fact recently he had barely been home, he was always over at his best friend's house. Jessica's house.   
  
Jess and him had been best friends, since he could remember and his parents were friends with her parents...  
  
Even James' older sister Tanya had gone out with Jessica's older brother Thomas.  
  
But they were gone all year round and came back sometimes at Christmas and during the summer.   
  
Tanya and Thomas were only sixteen and they had started leaving about seven years ago! Seven whole long years. Wow… such a long time…gone by so fast!   
  
This term on the first of September Tanya would be going for her seventh year in a row. It was off to Boarding school as her father called it!  
  
"James!!! Get down here!!" called once more Mr Potter before looking at his watch and the envelope he held in his right hand.   
  
Some sort of stamp or sticker or something of the sort held the envelope shut.   
  
James' father gave the envelope to his son who finally showed up at the front door.  
  
Mr Potter left by saying "James I'll explain tonight!! Ask your sister!! She'll have tons of answers for your questions. After all, she has been going to that school for almost seven years now!! Anyways read it…and DON'T be shocked, it's natural…well at least it is for certain people."   
  
He took a quick breather and continued on "Anyways back to the subject. Indirectly that is…I'm one, so was your mother, your sister is part of the group and I think Jessica may be one and her older brother Thomas is for sure. You'll understand after you read! If not wait for an explanation. Jessica's mom will be by here by 2 since you and Jessica are going to the soccer championships, have fun and score some goals for your old man!! I will be home late tonight but tomorrow me and you are going somewhere, so DON'T MAKE ANY PLANS!" Mr Potter yelled as he shot out the door.  
  
James definitely thought his father was on something but decided to open the envelope anyways.  
  
  
It certainly was an intriguing envelope. It had a funny stamp to help keep the letter shut. But what really got James attention was, why those creatures and animals??  
  
James decided to open it up anyways, inside…it's contents were:  
  
  
  
********************check out…………mistakes and shit!!!!!  
  
HOGWARTZ SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster : Albus Dumbeldore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf., Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)  
  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begin on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Farther down in the envelope there was more paper so James took it out. It contained this information:  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
  
  
Set Books  
  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
-The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
  
  
Other equipment:  
  
-1 wand  
  
-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
-1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
-1 telescope  
  
-1set brass scales  
  
-1 wand  
  
Students may also bring an animal of their choice as long as the animal is NOT harmful.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
This year we are attempting to let all the grades go to Hogsmade so here is a form for your parents to fill out!!  
  
APPLICATION FOR PERMISSION TO GO TO HOGSMADE NOTE:  
  
This application will be incomplete and rejected unless accompanied by a parent's signature.  
  
1. NAME _______________________________ DATE OF BIRTH ________________  
  
2. HEIGHT ____________________ WEIGHT __________  
  
3. HOME ADDRESS _________________ CITY/STATE ___________ ZIP _________  
  
4. In 50 words or less, what does "HOGSMEAD TRIP" mean to you?____________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
5. In 50 words or less what does "LATE " mean to you? ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DETENTION.________________________________________ Signature  
  
Thank you for your interest Please allow four to six days by owl express, for processing. Owl will notify you if you are approved. Please do not try to call or write (we will contact you)  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
_________________________________________Signature of student  
  
_________________________________________Signature of parent or guardian   
  
  
  
James eyed the papers again and again…..until it actually sunk in.  
  
  
James was speechless!   
  
He couldn't believe it!  
  
That meant that Jessica was a witch, she would be coming to Hogwarts with him also, maybe he could go shopping for the supplies with her.   
  
Although he was doubtful, he somehow believed what was happening.   
  
Not many years ago, James' mother had died supposedly of a murder but James had been hidden in the house as the murder happened.   
  
He had seen his mom take out a wooden stick, what he did not comprehend was why his mom only had a wooden stick, to protect herself.  
  
Then the cloaked man did the same and somehow sparks shout of the two "wooden sticks".  
  
James at the time thought he was hallucinating because of the shock that his mother was being killed but it wasn't the shock, he wasn't hallucinating, that's when he realized that was why his sister was off to "boarding" school all year except for during the summer, and so was Thomas, and then he realized it, he accepted it, he was a wizard.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
1 hour later Tanya comes  
  
home with Thomas and Jessica  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey brat!!" yelled Tanya unaware of the circumstances.  
  
"Your home!!!!!!!!!!! Is Jess and Thomas with you??" yelled James from his room. He pulled on a t-shirt and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Jamesy, did you perhaps receive a letter from my boarding school? Like the school that Thomas and I attend to, and the one that Jess will be attending in September, perhaps?" asked a rather funny looking Tanya.  
  
"Yes, I did sis! Jess does that mean your going to Hogwarts also???" asked a curious and hopeful James!  
  
"Why yes kind sir!" on that she curtsied and they both burst out in laughs (inside joke).  
  
"Tomorrow, my dad is bringing me to Diagon Alley to get all of our supplies, I think that my dad mentioned going with yours if you got accepted to Hogwarts!" replied a giggly Jessica.  
  
"Oh really? Tomorrow my dad said, that we were going somewhere, he didn't say where!" he replied wondering where his sis and Thomas had gone, probably snogging in her bedroom like they always did.  
  
"He's bringing you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, duh bros!" Tanya said with a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Where did you think he was going to take you? It was kind of obvious!! Oh, and in case you were wondering Thomas and I weren't making out in my room as you probably did think!" they all burst in fits of laughter except for Tanya.  
  
"Well, I got to go to work. I should be on my way! Bye Jessica, bye James, bye Tanya." on that he gave Tanya a kiss, which they both seemed to melt in while hearing eeewwwww's and comments like get a room from James and Jess.   
  
J n' J still had a couple of hours before their soccer championships so they decided to go into James' room to play Lego's.  
  
"Hey James! Who do you have a crush on now?" asked a rather jealous Jessica.   
  
Jessica had started to like James for a while now, although, she didn't see why? He was James Potter, her best friend, the guy she could do and tell anything to without feeling bad about herself. Without feeling stupid.  
  
"No one all those girls in our old school are stupid, except for a couple of them and I've already gone out with the ones who interest me. I think I'll keep myself single for a while!" replied a rather bored James. "So, Jess who do you like now? After all you've gone out with almost all the guys in the area!"  
  
"Ummmmm, not really anyone, they're either perverts, stupid or something of the sort!" replied Jess a little embarrassed. about not being able to tell James her true feelings.  
  
"Cool!" was all James, wanted to say.   
  
He hated talking to Jess about stuff like that ever since his ex-ex-girlfriend told him that Jess was attracted to him. He had asked his ex-ex-girlfriend how she knew and she simply replied, I'm a girl, I know these things.   
  
At the time he hadn't thought anything of it, and he still thought it was just something his ex-ex- girlfriend had told him, but he still felt uneasy talking about that with her.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
2 Hours, 3 sandwiches each,  
  
2 popsicles, and a bottle of coke gone later  
  
(a.k.a. it was 2 o'clock)  
  
*********************************  
  
Jessica's mum, had come by exactly at 10 to 2 o'clock and had hurried the kids in the car.   
  
The championship finished at height. They went to McDonald's, had their supper.   
  
James, got dropped off and had a message on the answering machine, this is what it said:  
  
"Hi James, It's me dad. I will be home around 9pm, Tanya's going to be home around 8:15pm and I want you to take your shower and stuff like that, because like you probably already know because of your big mouthed sister, tomorrow were going to Diagon Alley with the Halloways. We'll be leaving at 10am by floo powder. I'll explain when I get home, but back to my original message, take a shower and the letter you got from hogwarts make sure you have it in the enveloppe and in a place where you wont forget it because tomorrow you will need to bring it to Diagon Alley. Hope you had fun at soccer! Love you! see you when I get home!-BEEP" that was the end of the message.   
  
About ten minutes later, James decided to get in the shower! He took a nice long hot shower.  
  
When he came out, he heard Tanya's music downstairs and figured she was alone so decided to only put his boxers on.   
  
He went in his room and called Jess and informed her he was indeed going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 10am with her and her father (her mother had died of the same reason Jam's mother did).   
  
Jam was tired so decided to go and get his glasses, so he could read a good book, for a while or until his father got home.   
  
He had just bought a good book and had been dying to commence it's reading.   
  
To Jam's surprise when he came down Tanya was with her friend Julie (A/N : a loudmouth, who never shut up).   
  
James just passed by and heard Julie whisper something in Tanya's ear!  
  
He heard Tanya say "Ya! He is getting pretty muscular...and he has already hit puberty! The girls at Hogwarts will mistake him for much older." It was true, James had just hit puberty, and was already 5"6', while most guys his age were 5 feet tall.   
  
And indeed he was muscular from all the sports he played. He was also good looking, charming, talented, easy learner and very smart. He respected girls for them... all the good stuff, he was what a lot of girls wanted.   
  
Like the other day he was walking home from being over at Jessica's house and a 14-15 year old had asked him for a date and when he told her he was only 11 she said stop fooling, if ya didn't want to go out with me you could of just said so and she had then slapped him.   
  
Although he could take advantage of girls with his looks, he didn't. He had in herited those genes from his father. Supposedly his father had done the same thing when he was 11.  
  
James' father came home not too long after that and gave Tanya permission to let Julie sleep over (unfortunatly).   
  
At around 9:30pm Jam decide to go to sleep and was awaken the next morning at 8am.   
  
The time had changed. His father had decided to go at 9am instead, so Jam had needed to get up earlier than usual.  
  
They got dressed.   
  
Mr Potter, had gotten donuts, timbits, some coffee and hot chocolate. He had explained to Jam that they were going to go to Jess' house since they were going to use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley, and that they had no more left. Jam hadn't even known they had some!  
  
They got at the Halloway's. At ten they decided to leave, by floo powder. Jess and Jam got their eveloppes and used floo powder, for the first time, visit Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Meanwhile Lily did the same.  
She left from her house with her father  
at about the same time.   
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
I would just like to say my thanks to all the awesome reviewers.  
  
If anyone would like me to read and review their story's please let me know in the review that you will write for my story!  
  
Come back regularly for more chapters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks laters  
  
Nat 


	4. Diagon AlleyThe Potters, the Evans, and ...

If I didn't mention something that you would like to know about any characters, please put it into your review and I will put it at the end of the chapter! If you ask me to review your story then I will!!!!! I would also like to take the time to thank all my reviewers, flames and constructive critism. All reviews are welcome, but be nice enough if not i will delete your review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!helpful hints are always needed and ideas are also, if you have any ideas email them to me, but when you have the subject of email write ff.net!!!!! okay thats it  
  
Disclaimer : cmon guys.......I think you know the drill......whats J.K.Rowlings is hers and whats mine is mine! k?  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
  
  
*************  
  
DIAGON ALLEY  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Lily and her father stumbled down the invisible steps of the wonderful Diagon Alley. Well...what Lily was assuming was London.  
  
Mr Evans had told Lily to wait right where they had "landed". He was going to go to Gringotts. The wizarding world's bank.  
  
Lily waited and waited!  
  
When 20 minutes passed by she decided to look for Gringotts.  
  
Out of nowhere, a handsome, very handsome guy whom Lily figured was about a couple of years older came out of the fireplace.  
  
A beautiful younger looking girl followed the boy. The two looked a like a lot.  
  
Another ten minutes passed before Lily got her courage together. She went up to the strangers and asked them if they had the slightest clue where Gringotts was.  
  
The boy answered to her that indeed he knew where to go. As he said this he flashed Lily one of the most wonderful smiles she had ever seen in her life. She fell in love with that wonderful smile.  
  
The girl flashed her an evil grin. Like as if she was jealous. Was she?  
  
The boy told his father and the others that he was going to go and show this lovely young girl where Gringotts was. Lily blushed when the boy had said "this lovely young girl". He thought she was pretty. She blushed inspite of herself.  
  
The man which Lily was assuming that was the guy's father said "Oh...okay! That's very nice of you James! Jess why don't you go with him?"  
  
"Fine" replied a rather sourly girl.  
  
  
  
****Lily's guides looked like so:  
  
Boy: unruly black hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscular, nice tan, very thick glasses, had a mysterious aura about him.  
  
Girl: Straight beautiful black hair, nice tan, well formed.****  
  
Then the boy spoke "Hi my name is James Potter! And that's my best friend Jessica Halloway!" he pointed to the girl.  
  
"We've been best friends since we were toddlers. And were both Eleven. And on the first of September were going to Hogwarts! How about you?" he asked kind of tilting his head.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. He was 11 years old and he looked like a god.  
  
He looked like he was 14 if not older.  
  
The girl looked like Lily a lot; she seemed to have the same attitude.... the only thing that Lily didn't have the same as the girl was the colour of hair.  
  
Finally coming out of her gaze Lily replied to James.  
  
James kind of gave her a, are-going-to-speak kind of look.  
  
Lily was thrown out of her daydream.  
  
"Oh...sorry! My name's Lily Evans, and I'm pure blood. I'm going to Hogwarts also. Do you guys know how to get on platform 9 and ¾? Because I've been to the train station before and there isn't a platform 9 and ¾." Lily replied a bit nervously, kind of rambling on.  
  
Swishing her beautiful hair as she turned to face James. James saw the cute gesture and liked it. James doubted she even noticed she did it herself. She was beautiful he admitted to himself as he continued to observe Lily's every features. And she wasn't like any of the other girls he dated. She seemed full of life. She seemed smart. Funny. All sorts of things James couldn't catch. They walked for a long while before any one spoke.  
  
Finally James broke the silence. "Oh.here's Gringott's".  
  
Lily saw her dad come out of the bank and waved over to him while screaming her lungs out.  
  
"Hi dad!!! I'm over here!!!" Lily cried to her father.  
  
"Oh hi sweetie! You do make friends fast don't you? Will they be going to Hogwarts??" asked a rather curious Mr Evans.  
  
"Yes dad, they will be going to Hogwarts with me!" Lily paused before she spoke once more.  
  
"Won't your fathers get worried James and Jessica??" said Lily quite happy with the outcome of the day.  
  
She had at least made some sort of acquaintances with people who were going to the same school as her.  
  
"There they are, maybe after the shopping we could meet up at the Leaky Cauldron to have a butterbeer! " Replied an anxious Jessica, pointing at her own father and Mr Potter.  
  
Jessica could already see that for the next week James would be talking about; Lily. She would be his next crush, if she wasn't already.  
  
Jess, loved her friend deeply so she wished that Lily wouldn't return the same feelings. Yet she knew that she was dreaming far beyond into the impossible.  
  
"James!!!!!!!!Jessica!!!!!!!!!! There you are!!" yelled a Mr Halloway. "Hello Sir. And Lily isn't it? We were thinking of letting the two of you go do the shopping and us going to the Leaky Cauldron! Is that alright? Hey aren't you part of the Ministry of Magic, Sir?" asked a curious Mr Potter.  
  
"Why yes I am. A Fudge man tried to take my spot, but I'm not about to give up my job, even if I could of retired some years ago!" Mr Evans said to the two men he barely knew.  
  
He then gave his attention to Lily and said "Lily! Would you like to go shopping with your friends if you don't mind, and maybe I will also go to the Leak Cauldron!!!!"  
  
"That's fine Daddy! I will go and shop with James and Jessica. At least if that's okay with you guys!" she said looking at James and Jess.  
  
"Sure that would be great!! I was going to invite you, but hey this is even better!!!" said James very happily tilting slightly his head once again.  
  
"Sure, why not!" replied Jess a little sourly.  
  
"Okay.you three go off and get your supplies. I want you back at the Leaky Cauldron in about 4 hours! That should give you all enough time to find things!!!" said sternly yet nicely, Mr Halloway.  
  
"Okay let's go!" said James motioning to his two friends!!!  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
An hour and a half later  
  
Olivander's Wand shop!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
The three were walking, they so far had everything except for their wands and they're animals.  
  
All they needed to do was find the wand shop. Then they would go and find their believed animals.  
  
Then Lily spotted it.  
  
It was those yellow eyes again.  
  
She was walking next to James. She all of a sudden grabbed his arm and rushed him on.  
  
Before being clobbered by the many salesmans, still trying to get James to buy some weird candy!!!  
  
Lily was getting hungry and was considering buying some candy, until the man started saying his candy selection consisted of chocolate frogs (Lily knew they didnt exist!!) and tons of other stupid things of the sort, such as Newt's Lols (newt flavoured lollipops) (Lily knew they didn't exist also) so they just kept looking for the wand shop they still hadn't found!  
  
When Lily finally found the shop their was a small sign you practically had to be face to face to read it. It read- Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC.  
  
Lily, James and Jess all walked in.  
  
The place was a little weird. The first thing Lily spotted was a wand on a pillow. It seemed pretty old since it was full of ages of dust; literally. Well...compared to most of the other wands at least.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a *pop* and a man came in to the room.  
  
The man was short and looked fragile, yet none the less a handyman.  
  
The man made a brief introduction!  
  
"Hello dear students! My name is Ollivander, fine maker of wands; here we make our wonderful wands out of unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and heartstrings of dragons.... We have a variety of wood used. Also, no two of Ollivanders wands are the same! Any questions?" he took a quick breath and when he noticed the mesmerized faces of the students, he continued on.  
  
"Well then, off to the measuring, how many wands is it now? 2??? 3???" said excitedly Mr Ollivander!  
  
"Oh hello Sir, I'm James, That's Jessica" he pointed at Jess "And that over there is Lily!" he pointed to Lily "And that will be 3 wands today sir! We all start at Hogwarts the first of September!!!" replied a rather proud James  
  
"Oh you three will have much fun at Hogwarts! Are you all first years, cause you do seem older James! No offence girls!!!!"  
  
"No sir, we're all the same age! We're all eleven!" replied Lily sweetly  
  
"Oh okay! Well then I would like to go with you first, Jessica isn't? He said pointing at Jessica.  
  
Jess advanced nodding. The first wand she tried was the right one; it was 7 and a half inches long, pliable, beech wood, dragon heartstring and one maple feather! In general it was good for most subjects.yet a very unusual match. James took a while to find but he finally found his match (after all it isn't the owner that picks the wand! its the wand that picks the owner). James had a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfigurations. Lily was the one that took forever. After what seemed like an eternity her wand picked her and Lily got ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Jessica paid, 6 galleons for her wand, James 12 galleons and Lily 12 galleons and 2 sickles.  
  
They left the store with just about 45 minutes to spare, luckily, the pet store was easy to find. They entered the pet stored and found a lot of unusual pets, they saw everything, from cats, to owls, to dogs....  
  
Lily was allowed to have a dog and also an owl!!!!  
  
When she first walked in she saw a magnificent golden retriever! She instantly fell in love with the dog and bought it!  
  
She also bought his necessities. She found a dog food bag that refilled itself automatically, some toys..some dog bones....  
  
Then almost like Harry's Lily found a snow-white owl! The owl was different because it had spots on its belly and had some how a sort of black eye (black spot covering the eye). She also bought the owl and its necessity's.  
  
James needed a little bit of money to buy his owl so Jess and Lily helped him. Jess bought a nice cat and was almost taunted to buy an owl but had James and Lily's promise to be able to use their owls, since cats and owls don't really mix as best of friends!!!  
  
They left the pet store with about 20 minutes to spare and decided to have some ice cream!  
  
Lily and James had the same ice cream, which Lily paid for. It was chocolate, with chocolate chips!  
  
Jess had some weird looking stuff she called good! They made it back with everything, and with about 2 minutes and 35 seconds to spare.  
  
The fathers said their goodbyes and they all went home happy.  
  
During the next weeks, (before the 1st of September) James and Jess barely saw each other since James had visited a lot at Lily's house. Jess had been invited but hadn't wanted to go!!  
  
James became friendlier and friendlier with Lily; he met Sirius a few times and thought he would get along well with the guy.  
  
James and Lily even had plans to go to the station together. Lily was to come over and sleep over at James' house for 2 days and they were to head off to the station!!!  
  
  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
By the way just a hint to reviewers I'm not English I'm French so sometimes I make mistakes. I kind of need a beta reader. If your interested please email me with the subject ff.net(you know when you see inbox). Anyways, thanks.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Review with that button right down there | | | | | | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \ / \/ 


	5. James HouseBefore Hogwarts

Authors note: Hey guys.I know I don't write as often as I say I will..it's just things seem to pop up lately..oh well you all don't need to read excuses.you all need to read a story! Alright.. here goes nothing.. and please I am bilingual not English from Britain so if I don't say things like bloody and soda.don't criticize me on that level. Well enough of my rambling read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat. I think we all know whose is whose!  
  
  
  
************************************* James House the day before *************************************  
  
"Hey kids!!!! Come down please!!! Time for lunch!!!!" yelled Mrs. Potter from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Alright mom were coming down!" yelled James from in his room.  
  
Before James could get up he saw a flash or auburn ringlet swish in front of him. Oh how he wished he could touch, and feel and breathe in Lily's sweet scent. Oh how he wished she were his. But he knew they were too young, so James locked his feelings away in his heart. He promised himself to never feel the feelings again...or at least not for a few years.  
  
"James!!! Are you coming? Or are you going to daydream all day?" said Lily in a daring tone.  
  
"I'm coming! What did you miss me?" replied James sarcastically.  
  
"KIDS!!!! COME DOWN NOW!!!" yelled Mrs. Potter anger winning over her tone.  
  
James and Lily both ran down the stairs to find Mrs. Potter hands on hips with steam practically exploding out of her ears.  
  
"Lily and James!!!! How could you?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"How could we what?" asked Lily sweetly not trying to laugh.  
  
The two knew exactly what they had done.  
  
They had turned the neighbor's cat fluffy, into a not so fluffy cat.  
  
Fluffy was a mean cat. It pounced on all the pedestrians and Lily and James swore it was always watching them and following them. James had also sworn he had seen the cat change into a human, but Lily had called him crazy and he had thought he was just hallucinating.  
  
Little did they know the neighbor was a wizard out to protect the two children! Especially Lily, since an unknown enemy was following her, watching her every move with those yellow eyes.  
  
The wizard just enjoyed pouncing on the pedestrians because he thought it was hilarious to see their reactions.  
  
But now he was furious.the two he was sought out to protect had shaved him bald. He had no hair on his head. He had no hair on his chest either.nor his legs. He had no hair left.  
  
Mr. Lofteb (the neighbor/cat) thought it was time for him to report to Albus.  
  
************** Back at Hogwarts **************  
  
An owl arrived into the wonderfully furnished office of Albus Dumbledor. Soon after the letter was discovered by none other than Minerva. She immediately brought it out to Albus who read and laughed. All the teachers were curious to discover the contents of the letter.  
  
"Well.Albus.What does it say?"  
  
Another burst of laughter came from Albus, before he collected his calm all of a sudden and announced "Well.. Nathan Lofteb had been shaved in his cat form. He is left with absolutely no hair. And there is a picture in there of him with no hair. He is furious and it is just hilarious."  
  
As the first few teachers huddled around the letter laughter and giggles could be heard. Then as the rest of the teachers looked at a fellow staff mate they laughed heartedly.  
  
You see. Nathan was one of the hairiest men in the wizarding world, so to see him with no hair was quite a site. Hogwarts was filled with laughter for the next few days.  
  
**************** Back at the Potter's ****************  
  
"Lily and James!!! I am very disappointed in you two!" said Mr. Potter  
  
It was the second time today they were getting scolded for the little prank they had played on Fluffy and frankly they were getting tired of the scolding. Just as Mr. Potter was going to continue on Tanya walked in the door with Thomas. This time Jessica was not with them.  
  
"Hey Thomas!! Tanya! Where's Jess? She didn't want to come over?" asked James bewildered.  
  
"Nope! Sorry dude! She didn't want to come over! She said she was feeling a little sick. She was going to bed early for the big day. I reckon it's just the nerves getting to her!" replied Thomas.  
  
"Oh. all right!" said James a little disappointed, he had barely seen Jessica since they had gone to Diagon Alley.  
  
Lily and James raced up to his room. As they were going up, they saw the door to Tanya's room opened slightly with her and Thomas making out on her bed.  
  
Lily walked back to James room. Before she noticed he had walked in she was in her own thoughts, Oh how she wished her and James could be together! Ever since a few days ago, she had found herself attracted to him, but she knew James only liked her as a friend, so she tucked away her feelings for a few years, then she would be able to unlock her feelings without her and James being too young.  
  
James came in and sat beside Lily on the bed. Something inside James wanted him to touch her. just on the hand, just so he could feel her smooth silk like skin on his. Yet he knew if he did it would make things weird.  
  
Not too long later Lily suggested going out and playing with the magical broomsticks, which she was still amazed by. As they were speeding through the kitchen Mrs. Potter stopped them and told them supper was ready.  
  
Lily and James went back upstairs, washed their hands and ran back down. The night was soon found and the kids were sent to bed early since they had to get up early the next morning to get to the Hogwarts express in time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well.I know it's very short..but I needed that part in I guess. Well review and please keep on reading.  
  
Love all the reviews..  
  
Nats 


	6. Hogwarts

Author's note: Hey guys. well. I just came back from holidays. and I know I don't update as much as I say I will. and I'm sorry. I just get too many things all at once! Well anyways... here goes another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: What's JKR's is hers and what's mine is mine!  
  
* * * * * * * * Train station * * * * * * * *  
  
"James, Lily, remember. be on your best behavior. All year round!! Make lots of friends, do homework every night, not too many pranks, I better not- " rambled on Mrs. Potter.  
  
"MOM!!! Please stop! We get it! We'll be good!!! We got to go. that is if we want a good seat!" said James a little embarrassed as people were starting to stare at his mother.  
  
"All right! Bye kids and be sure to both owl me plenty!" said Mrs. Potter while kissing both the kids foreheads.  
  
"Yeah we will!" said both James and Lily together.  
  
The two kids started to run through platform 9 and ¾.  
  
They emerged on the other side to find a beautiful scarlet train with plenty of activity.  
  
They scattered to find an empty compartment.  
  
Once inside the compartment #16, they put their stuff in the back. Not too long later, Sirius, Lily's neighbor walked into the compartment and settled himself.  
  
They talked for a while before being interrupted by two boys, both with sandy brown hair. One introduced himself as Remus and the other as Peter. Remus was 5'5. He was dark and mysterious. Peter was also mysterious. He was outgoing, and very secretive. He was 5'7.  
  
The five kids talked almost the whole way there. The tray lady came around, and everyone bought a little bit of candy.  
  
By the time the train arrived at the final destination (a.k.a Hogwarts), they had an extra 3 girls.  
  
One went by the name of Arabella Figgs, she had long straight silky black hair. She was part Vila. She was very beautiful. She had green eyes, and she had a nice tan.  
  
The other 2 were twins. Mya had long curly blonde hair and Edana was like Lily, she had long Auburn red curly hair. Mya had blue eyes and looked very fragile, meanwhile Edana looked like she could rough out a storm. Edana looked a lot like Lily, but Mya had more of Lily's personality. The one that went by the name of Mya had a lot more curves, than her sister Edana.  
  
Arabella, Mya and Lily had really hit it off as friends. Meanwhile James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Edana, were acting as if they had been long lost friends.  
  
Half an hour before the final destination the children all slipped on their robes on top of their normal clothes.  
  
They were soon rushed off the train.  
  
Not too far back they could see a Giant man yelling "Firs' years ove' here!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
All the first years were gathered and separated into groups of 4-5 per boat.  
  
James, Lily, Arabella, Sirius and Remus were all put in the same boat.  
  
As soon as the last person had entered, the boat started to make its long journey across the lake.  
  
The kids around them were all amazed, since the boats seemed to be moving by themselves.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before anyone knew it, Hogwarts was in sight and excitement could be sensed in the air.  
  
All the kids were whispering about the sorting. Some kids said it was horrible.others were quiet. There were all kinds of emotions flying.  
  
Soon the boats were upon shore and the students were filing out.  
  
A professor with a tight bun and a stern face told the students to follow her in silence or whispers.  
  
Minutes later they were left in a hall. Pictures were moving. talking.  
  
James bent over and whispered in Lily's ear. She just giggled. A sound that had all the guys attracted to her.  
  
About 5 minutes later The teacher with the tight bun and the stern face returned to find students chatting away.  
  
She explained how things were to be done and what she expected out of every student!  
  
They were to enter the great hall. Then the teacher with the tight bun, who had just introduced herself as Mrs. McGonagall, would bring a stool in the middle of the hall and place a hat over top. As the students were called they were to get up and sit on the stool and put the hat on their head and then they would be chosen by the hat in which house they were to be in. Whether it was Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw for the hard workers, Hufflepuff, for the loyal and just or Slytherin for the sly and cunning!  
  
The hall was full of wonders. ghosts, paintings, and decorations of all sorts.  
  
It was amazing. Soon the kids were all sorted to their houses. They soon ate a variety of foods and later were sent up to their rooms. 


End file.
